The end
by zengods
Summary: So this is the final of my trilogy of finnxfionna :D so they think everything's gone to normal and maybe they can start dating each other. But the return of an evil god could bring everything down. Not a great summery but here it is so enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL PART OF MY FINNXFIONNA TRILIOGY! YOUVE BEEN WAITING SO HERE IT IS IN ALL ITS AMAZING GLORY! SO ENJOY :D**

* * *

Cake walked into the tree house; her arm still gently cradling the young girl in her furry arms. The boys followed her in shutting the darkness that seemed to wrap itself round the entrance. Cake slowly carried Fionna up towards one of the bedrooms.

"Well that was eventful." Gumball stated as he looked out into the night, the vague figures of their gender bents walking closer probably an hour's walk behind them. Marshall Lee looked at the boy as if he was understating the entire horror they had just fought.

"Very eventful." He laughed weakly sitting down on the sofa, he sank into the sofa. "So this is what sitting on a sofa feels like." He muttered as he got comfy, stretching his body out like a cat before curling up. Gumball sighed as he sat on a wooden backed chair, pulling a pair of reading glasses out and a book he started to read, while the vampire began to drop into a warm deep sleep which seemed to wrap around him like a blanket. It was a few minutes of a peaceful silence letting Gumball let his grey cells process the recent events into a logical sense; he was soon writing and drawing up graphs and theories of the events. He was digging deep into myths and legends of Scandinavia as Cake walked back down making sure her footsteps were light and unnoticeable like mice.

"Fionna's asleep." She smiled as she looked at Marshall Lee gently curled up on the sofa like she would do in the winter. "What you doing to the walls then?" She asked stretching to his side, as he wrote more over the walls.

"I'm trying to figure out if we can stay with a conjoined universe." He sighed as he took a step back looking over his data. "There's something here that will tell me if we're meant to be a single universe or two separate ones." He started to draw lines between each word he thought was important but has he did he wound himself up trying to think clearly on a tired mind. Each idea contoured his last making his rage grow as he started to gain a headache from the stress from not even an hour's work; the emotional and physical exhaustion was stopping him see the answer which was hidden between the lines.

"Maybe do some work in the morning?" Cake suggested pushing him away from his work and towards the sofa. Gumball agreed with the idea curling up on the over side of the sofa so him and the vampire were curled up on opposite each other. "That's so cute." Cake smiled as she walked to window and looked out seeing the gender bents now upon the door like a plague. She opened the door for them quietly as she letting them in; her hushing voice made them silent as Jake carried Finn up to a spare bedroom, to lay the little warrior to sleep.

"What's this?" Bubblegum asked as she looked at the wall carved with more words and theories then her diary. Marceline was too busy getting her camera ready to take a picture of the two sleeping boys.

"Oh it's something Gumball did; he wants to figure out if we could keep the universes combined." Cake said, "I think it's a waste of time, we joined now and minus that little hiccup with the ice god everything's fine." Bubblegum looked startled at her.

"Little hiccup?" She tried not to shout, "We almost got killed." She grumbled to stop herself shouting at her. She turned away looking over the data; her eyes were drooping as she tried to look over the data. Moments after starting she already fell backwards being Cake just managed to catch her. She was in a deep sleep as Cake moved her to an empty sofa the over side from Marshall Lee and Gumball. She stretched out before pulling herself into a ball.

"Well you going to sleep Marcie?" Cake asked over her shoulder as she heard the camera shutter click quickly.

"Yeah sure." She smiled as she put the camera into her pocket and curled up onto the sofa with Bubblegum lying in deep sleep. Cake smiled as she left the room for the upper stairs, she looked into one of the spare rooms, and there stood Jake over the sleeping boy. His blond hair still seemed to gleam even though minimal light managed to access his messy hair. Jake seemed to be crying over him as he turned to see her he wiped his face and walked out.

"I didn't see you there." He whispered as he looked at her trying to hide his reddened eyes from her. She pushed his paws from his face as to see his saddened eyes which tried to hide his emotion but betrayed him to the feelings.

"What's the matter Jake?" She asked comforting him gently, trying to get an answer from the man.

"I'm worried about Finn." He sighed, "I would be worried about Fionna to."

"Why?" Cake asked in concern as Jake mentioned her sister's name.

"We don't know what that crowns done to them, they could be different." Jake answered a tinge of fear in his voice as he looked at Cake's reaction; she managed to control her concern better then Jake so she came across as a bit cold.

"Their strong kids, I think they'll be fine." She smiled warmly. "I think it's time we went to sleep." She said as she led him towards another bedroom before the two got into separate beds to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO THERE PEOPLE! SO IM HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER IM GOING FOR A CHAPTER A DAY! AND YA KNOW SOMETHING?THIS STORY IS FUN TO WRITE SO PLEASE ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finn lay in his bed; his mind polluted by dreams of a certain blond girl. His mind made imaginary tales of romance even though he once called romance junk. He smiled in his sleep as he fell more into his dream; he was surrounded by a room made of pure white with pure diamonds shoved into walls which sparkled majestically and everything seemed to be snowy white around him. He examined his clothes, they were a pure white suit with a golden tie, his bear hat was still over his golden hair, his cuffs were golden and his tuxedo was comfortable but he wished he was in his normal clothing. He looked across the way as a piano began to play.

"Who's there?" He shouted confused by the sudden appearance of the piano. No reply came but the piano continued its sorrow filled tune, it captured his heart in fear as he started to walk through the white room. "Ok a second ago I was dreaming about Fionna and now I'm here." He mumbled as he walked slowly through into a large white room, a gentle snow seemed to fall down onto his shoulders sending a shiver down his spine. In the centre sat a large black grand piano facing away from him as so he couldn't see the pianist's face. The pianist was in a dark blue hood, a frozen steam ran off his hands as they looked blistered from ice. His eyes wandered over to a young girl standing in the middle, she had a long flowing white and golden gown on and a white bunny hat which just showed part if her blond hair. "Well at least this is a love dream." He smiled as he started to walk towards her, he could see her face starting to brighten as she saw him but the piano stayed constantly sad and deep. He made his way towards her but as he did the air around him seemed to seize up in a chilling bind of icy gales, he could hear the piano getting darker and darker. The piano sounded evil and menacing as he heard a girls scream ring over the piano. "Fionna!" He shouted through the snow as it got harsher then storm, each drop of snow seemed to tear at his skin and suit as he pushed through it shading his eyes with his hand. Thus little protection worked for his eyes but the skin around his face was slightly tearing away as his hands turned into a shredded mess of blood. He called her name four more times till he reached the middle, the storm stopped turning into its pure white gentle dropping of snowflakes again; but heartbreak commanded the sights before him as the piano still rang behind him but as the funerals march. Fionna was a frozen statue in a crystallite of transparent horror. Finn placed one of his bloody hands against it feeling his warm blood leak out onto like a running tap of his crimson blood.

"She looks better as a statue." A cold cackle laughed, Finn instantly recognised the cold unforgiving hiss that was lurking behind his beaten body. You prayed that he was wrong as he swivelled to stare at the pianist. "Hello Finn." He laughed as he stood from the piano; his frozen blue body was just on show under his deep blue hood. His face had rebuilt itself slightly; his ice blue eyes glared at the young boy with a dark poisoning horror, letting pain enter Finns heart.

"But your dead." He gulped, "I killed you." His eyes shook in fear as he walked closer to him running his cold fingers against his warm skin.

"Did you make sure Simon didn't pick the crown back up?" He smiled tormenting him as his mind realised he just needed another host to let him manifest and grow back. "Now let me show you how this will end." He pushed Finn into a hall of statues, pulling out his ice sword he walked over to each one. "First I will kill the ice royals." He then smashed the statue's which looked like them with his sword sending a multitude of ice cubes onto the ground. "Then the candy royals, then the vampires, then the animals." Each time he shattered the statues with his sword filling with rage each time he did so. Finn was filled with dread as he watched the ice god pull him over to the statue of the girl he loved. "And finally I'm going to kill her slowly and painfully!" He screeched shattering the statue against his sword sending the parts hitting into his face. He broke down there filling with pain and horror, tears of crystals ran down to his nose making a small pool in front of him. "Then I'm going to kill you." He laughed as he swung the sword down onto his neck; the cool was painful as it all turned into pitch blackness. Finn shot up in a bed of cool sweat covering the sheets, he felt his body no cuts ran across it but he felt like he had been beaten constantly with an iron bar. He looked around with his fear filled eyes everything around him looked normal everything felt normal. He sighed heavily lying back in his bed.

"Thank god that dreams over." He sighed as a heavy knock appeared at his door, "Who is it?" He called as the door swung open.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN :D SORRY FOR THE LACK OF CHAPTER YESTERDAY BUT I UPLOADED A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! SO THE NEXT PART OF THIS STORYS UP NOW SO PLEASE ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finn looked at the open door as the bunny hat wearing girl ran in quickly. She sat beside him and hugged him; even though he was sitting shirtless in his bed. He felt confused at first but then felt cold tears running off the girl and onto his exposed skin; he made him shudder as they ran down the course of his spine.

"What's wrong Fionna?" He asked concerned for her, pushing the dream back just so he could look after her.

"I'm scared Finn." She sniffled under a massacre of tears each filled with emotional fear dripped down her young face and onto Finns back which had scars running down its length which had never healed properly.

"Why?" He asked scared for her as he started to return the hug to feel like he was protecting her.

"I had a nightmare," She whined, "And that ice goddess was there and she said she would kill us all." She cried harder onto Finn's shoulder which then ran onto his back once more; which ran the course of each scar and bone which were able to be felt through his thin slightly tanned skin.

"Same here but the ice god was there not the ice goddess." He replied as he hugged her even closer to him, his skin meant her clothes it felt gentle on his skin as he pressed her against himself. "But we will be ready for them." He smiled over her shoulder, he could feel her getting happier and she loosened up. She felt safer in Finns arms but she knew the threat was still there. She pulled out the hug and kissed him on his gentle cheek, leaving a small red lip stick print on his shallow skin.

"But we need to get ready and prepare the others." She answered as she wiped her tears away leaving her face slightly red from the tears. She giggled as she noticed he was shirtless. "But first I think you need to put a shirt on." He looked down, before blushing redder then a strawberry. She walked out as he felt the tinge of fear running through his mind and a sort of happiness in his heart as he had watched her leave.

"Man you've got to love a girl like that." He smiled as he flipped up to get ready for a day he would never forget. In the other room the cat like creature was stretching her little arms and legs, she eyes still locked into a sort of sleep state, but as she stretched she moved her hands onto something beside her, she felt it slowly it was furry and warm as she ran her hand down it, her hand then dipped into what felt like a belly button. Her eyes burst open; wider then bowling balls and looked at what lay next to her. She had her arms gently wrapped around the dog body of Jake; his warm golden fur tickled her fur and the scent of his dog being climbed into her nose tormenting her. She didn't even remember getting into bed with him it was late maybe they must have just got into the same bed on accident or maybe because it was so cold it was warmer to sleep in the same bed. Nothing could have happened could it? Her mind was teasing her as she watched the dog open his eyes, his stunned expression was larger than life and over dramatised by far; she had to shush him before he screamed; his high pitched screams always annoyed her but also made her laugh when she heard them.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Jake whispered alarmed by the predicament he was now in. He was looking up so he didn't look at Cakes body even though it wasn't much different from when they were out and about as they wore minimal clothing anyways.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She hissed defensively at him as she stepped out the bed and glared at him.

"Nothing happened though did it?" He gulped when a sudden realisation possessed his mind; the two stared at each other nervously as neither knew what had happened last night.

"I don't know." She mumbled as they looked at each other in fear, "There must be a logical explanation for what happened." She said her higher intelligence shining through over Jakes less than average brain power.

"Yeah." He smiled weakly; he looked around seeing no other beds in the room. "It must be because there are no other beds in this room." He smiled as he pointed this fact out to the feline woman; each seemed to draw great happiness from this conclusion.

"That must be it, but, we are to never talk about this got that?" She snapped sternly at him making sure her message was fully understood by the dim minded buffoon of what Finn called a brother.

"Yeah I know I'm not completely stupid." He grumbled folding his arms offended by Cakes lack of trust within him, but it was understandable as they hadn't known each other very long but they had fought and ice god together so he would have hoped that would have stood for something. She smiled brightly at him before heading to leave; Jake couldn't help but stare at her as she did. He felt weird after that moment like when he was with lady. 'Glob I better not be having the feelings I think I'm having!' He thought as he clambered finally out the bed.


	4. Please read

**Ok so I'm back after almost a year away... If you want to read whats happened then read the next paragraph if not just skip to the last paragraph, there I will talk about the future of this story.**

**Ok so I started this because of my parents split up. I have also used this as a decoy to dealing with some major issues which I should have dealt with, so over the last year I put this to rest so I could deal with all these things. A short list is; exams, course work, my future and my friendship groups. I have now dealt with them in a way that I myself am very pleased with. But over this time I discovered that I didn't want to be apart of the adventure time fan fiction world as the show has, in my opinion lost what drew me to the show.**

**So here's what's happening with this story. I'm not going to write every chapter that I wanted to, but, as I don't want to leave it with no ending I'm going to write an ending chapter and post it for you guys. This chapter is going to take about a week to write as I'm going to write about 3000 words for it. This will also be my last Adventure time fanfic so there. I'm sorry its not ideal but thank you guys for being so sympathetic towards me and sticking by me. You guys all rule and I hope you all stick around as I am going to be writing a Ultimate Spider-man fanfic and I'm currently writing my very own story called TMWOG.**

**Thanks again guys and gals you have all been awesome. **

**Lots of Love ZenGods **


End file.
